Egao wa Mitai!
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch? Warning Inside. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Bossun dan Himeko sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka, sedangkan Switch sedang sibuk mengutak-atik komputernya. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan keras dan berdirilah seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal sepinggang menatap mereka dengan garang.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Sket Club!"

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter 1 : Switch pergi kencan?**

"Nee, Bossun! Gimana?" Himeko berbisik kepada Bossun dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Switch memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu terlihat aneh, menurutnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam Kaimei Gakuen, dengan rok hitam 5 cm di atas lutut. Dia mengenakan sepatu boot hitam hak tinggi, dan rambutnya yang hitam dicat merah di bagian ujungnya. Mata gadis itu berwarna biru langit. Namun dilihat dari cara duduknya yang angkuh, sepertinya gadis itu cukup kasar.

"Gimana! Aku bisa bergabung?"

"[Sebelum itu sebutkan namamu.]" kata Switch. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya lalu menyeringai.

"Namaku Rei, Kelas 2E." kata gadis itu tajam.

"Terima aja deh, nanti ruangan kita diobrak-abrik." jawab Bossun. Himeko mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di Sket Club, Rei!" kata Bossun sambil memberikan tanda Sket Club pada Rei. Rei menyeringai senang.

"Terima kasih, Bossun, Himeko, mata empat!"

"[Namaku Switch!]"

.

.

.

Rei dan Switch sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Bossun dan Himeko sedang membantu anak kelas 2A untuk mencoblanginya dengan anak kelas 2B yang disukainya. Karena itu mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini.

Switch merasa agak canggung saat berdua dengan Rei di sini. Itu karena dia belum mengenal gadis itu. Di sisi lain dia agak takut dengan gadis bertampang garang ini, karena rumornya dia adalah ketua geng berandalan di kota ini. Setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menegur gadis ini duluan.

"[Kamu ngapain?]" tegur Switch kepada Rei yang sedang asyik dengan laptop merahnya. Rei menyeringai ke arah Switch yang menatapnya datar.

"Lagi buat flyer." dia menunjuk ke arah monitor. "Ini pekerjaanku. Ya, buat nambah uang saku lah."

Switch memperhatikan flyer yang dibuat oleh Rei. Cukup keren sebenarnya, namun terlalu banyak ornament percikan darah membuat Switch merinding.

"[Lebih baik kalo ornament darah itu dihilangkan aja.]" ujarnya, "[Kesannya serem banget kalo ada darah itu.]"

Rei terdiam, berpikir sejenak, membuat Switch takut. Dia mengira telah membuat gadis itu tersinggung dengan perkataannya yang terlalu jujur, namun ketakutannya mereda setelah gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Begitu ya, baiklah." Rei lalu menghapus ornament darah itu, "Begini?"

"[Keren.]" ujarnya singkat.

"Oke. Tinggal di kirim lewat E-mail. Ada koneksi internet kan?"

"[Ada.]"

Setelah mengirimkan designnya, Rei merenggangkan badannya. Setelah mengemas barang-barangnya, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku mau pulang. Kau tidak pulang?"

"[Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku masih menunggu Bossun dan Himeko.]" kata Switch sambil menatap Rei datar.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya.."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Rei menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Oh iya, ini kan malam minggu, mau jalan? Aku agak bosan di rumah sendirian."

Switch berpikir sejenak. Didengarnya Rei berkata, "Tenang aja, kalo soal makanan biar aku yang traktir. Aku gak mau dengar jawaban tidak. Sampai jumpa jam 7 di air mancur depan mall ya!" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Switch sendirian.

_Gadis aneh, tapi sepertinya aku gak punya pilihan…_ pikir Switch lalu duduk di sofa berwarna merah itu.

.

.

.

Switch menunggu di pinggir air mancur. Dia memakai setelan kemeja berwarna merah kotak-kotak dengan dalaman berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sneakers hitam-putih. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya karena Rei tak kunjung datang.

_Gak kusangka dia tukang ngaret juga…_ batinnya. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam-merah itu berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia memakai tanktop hitam dengan cardigan lengan panjang berwarna marun, beserta celana jeans putih ketat dan sepatu boots marun. Rambut ikalnya dia ikat berbentuk ponytail. Penampilan gadis itu tampak seperti cowgirl, kalau saja dia memakai topi cowboy.

"[Osoi!]" seru Switch dengan oktaf tinggi, membuat Rei menatapnya kesal.

"Gomen, gomen, tadi ada kerjaan mendadak yang urgent!" Rei memperhatikan laptop yang tergantung di leher pemuda itu. "Bisa kau singkirkan benda itu? Ini ganggu banget!"

"[Maaf, tapi aku gak bisa buang 'benda ini'!]" seru Switch marah sambil menekankan kata 'benda ini'.

"Hai, hai. Wakatteru tte!" balas Rei tak kalah pedasnya. "Kita bisa kelahi di sini atau kita bisa cari makan." ujar Rei malas lalu menarik Switch untuk mencari restoran terdekat.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Rei.

"[Terserah kamu aja.]"

"Kalo gitu, kamu bisa ambil batu itu untuk kamu makan!"

"[Enak saja!]" Switch menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

Akhinya pilihan Rei jatuh pada sebuah restoran yang terletak di salah satu sudut jalan itu.

"Kita makan di sini aja, di sini makanannya enak lho." serunya sambil menunjuk restoran itu. Di atap restoran itu terpampang besar-besar tulisan, 'Rumah Jawa, Indonesian Quisine.' Switch memperhatikan restoran itu, lalu berkata, "Boleh. Aku mau makan makanan Indonesia sekali-sekali."

Rei tersenyum mendengar jawaban Switch. Dengan semangat dia langsung menarik Switch ke restoran bermotif batik itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam restoran itu, Switch terperangah. Belum pernah dia masuk ke dalam restoran yang atmosfirnya hangat seperti ini. Kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati dipahat bentuk batik, beserta meja yang juga dipahat bentuk batik di sudutnya. Musiknya pun musik Indonesia, keroncong. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

"[Restoran yang aneh. Tapi membuatku serasa di Indonesia.]"

"Makanannya juga asli Indonesia lho." Rei membuka buku menu bermotif batik mega mendung yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Tapi aku sarankan makanan terenak nomor satu di dunia. Rendang." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk gambar rending yang ada di buku menu.

"[Makanan terenak di dunia, eh?]" Switch menatap datar ke arah gambar yang ditunjuk Rei. "Mungkin akan kucoba."

"Hai, pesan apa?" tanya waitress sopan. Ia mengenakan seragam maid berwarna pink dengan motif batik ampiek berwarna merah di pinggangnya dan juga bagian bawah roknya.

"Dia pesan rendang… Aku pesan… Ayam bakar deh." kata Rei.

"Minumnya?"

"Es campur aja 2."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya." ujar maid berambut hitam pendek itu, lalu pergi.

"[Es campur? Apa itu?]" tanya Switch heran.

"Nanti kamu tau deh, mendingan kamu singkirin itu dan ngomong biasa aja deh," Rei kembali menyinggung soal laptop milik Switch. Switch menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lalu berkata, "[Aku gak bisa!]"

"Ya udah, kalo ketumpahan es campur aku gak tanggung ya!"

_Di luar restoran…_

"Nee, Bossun! Bukannya itu Switch dan Rei?" tanya Himeko sambil menunjuk ke jendela restoran. "Mereka lagi nge-date ya?"

"Doko tte?" Bossun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Himeko. Dilihatnya mereka sedang mengobrol akrab, "Wah, cepat banget mereka akrabnya!"

"Iya. Aneh juga ngeliat Switch makan malam berdua dengan cewek, apalagi cewek itu baru dikenalnya."

Rei melihat keluar jendela dan merasakan kehadiran Bossun dan Himeko. Lalu ia berkata pelan kepada Switch, "Aku keluar bentar ya, aku ngeliat dua ekor tikus!" lalu dia pergi sebelum Switch sempat mencegahnya. Lalu Switch melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Himeko dan Bossun.

"[Dua ekor tikus? Jangan-jangan…]"

.

TBC

Hai, hai… Ini fanfic pertama Amel di fandom Sket Dance…  
Salam kenal ya…*bungkuk-bungkuk

Agak aneh ya? Hehehe, maklum, baru pertama bikin di sini… Dan kadang Amel memang suka bikin cerita yang aneh, aneh, hehehe…

Amel harap, kalian gak keberatan untuk ngereview cerita ini…

Semoga kalian suka ya…

See you next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Rei melihat keluar jendela dan merasakan kehadiran Bossun dan Himeko. Lalu ia berkata pelan kepada Switch, "Aku keluar bentar ya, aku ngeliat dua ekor tikus!" lalu dia pergi sebelum Switch sempat mencegahnya. Lalu Switch melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Himeko dan Bossun.

"[Dua ekor tikus? Jangan-jangan…]"

.

.

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter 2 : Bukan kencan, hanya salam perkenalan**

.

.

"Rei pergi kemana tuh?" tanya Himeko heran.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke toilet saking gugupnya…" Bossun menahan tawanya, tidak menyadari bahwa Rei sudah ada di belakang mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Aku gak gugup kok." kata Rei datar, membuat Bossun dan Himeko menoleh ke aranhnya dengan tatapan horror.

"A..ah, Rei. S..sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Bossun gugup.

"Baru aja sih…" Rei mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jahil.

"Oke, karena kalian udah ada di sini, ayo kita makan sama-sama. Mumpung aku lagi ada uang!" serunya lalu menarik Bossun dan Himeko masuk ke dalam Restoran itu.

.

.

_Di dalam restoran__…_

"Yo! Switch!" sapa Bossun setelah sampai di meja yang mereka tempati. Lalu dia segera duduk di samping Switch. "Maaf, aku dan Himeko udah ganggu date kalian."

"[Date? Kita gak lagi ngedate.]" Ketik Switch.

"Terus kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Himeko yang sudah duduk di sebelah Rei.

"Ya, cuma jalan-jalan, sekalian aku mau nyari inspirasi buat kerjaanku." Jawab Rei. Himeko dan Bossun cuma bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan gadis nyentrik itu.

"Shigoto ya? Memangnya kamu kerja apa?" tanya Himeko. Rei menyeringai.

"Ah, mungkin Switch udah tau. Aku kerja sebagai Graphic Designer di sebuah perusahaan di Tokyo. Karena aku masih sekolah, ya... Aku gak perlu ke kantor. Freelance gitu lah..."

Himeko dan Bossun manggut-manggut. "Pantas aku ngeliat barang-barangmu, mahal-mahal. Ternyata kamu kerja."

"Emangnya aku ngapain lagi kalo bukan kerja?"

"Malak gitu, atau jadi p*lac*r." Himeko langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. Bossun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Himeko yang terlalu frontal. Sedangkan Rei hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lebih baik kalian pesan dulu." Kata Rei sambil menyodorkan buku menu.

"A.. Hai..." Himeko lalu membuka buku menu. Karena suasana langsung menjadi canggung, akhirnya Himeko memilih sembarang menu tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Bossun.

"Hai, mau pesan apa?" tanya waitress berambut merah.

"Aku pesan Soto Ayam." Kata Himeko pelan.

"Aku pesan Sate Ayam." Kata Bossun. Dia berpikir Sate Ayam akan serupa dengan Soto Ayam, jadi dia memesan itu saja.

"Minumnya?"

"Es campur aja 2." Potong Rei sebelum kedua sejoli itu menjawab. Membuat mereka mengira bahwa Rei sedang marah. Setelah waitress itu pergi, Rei lalu menatap Himeko, Bossun, dan Switch dengan tatapan lesu. Semangatnya tadi langsung hilang begitu mendengar perkataan Himeko.

"Jadi kalian juga menganggap aku begitu ya..."

"[Tidak. Kami cuma mendengar rumor yang beredar.]" Ketik Switch

"Iya. Ada gosip, katanya kamu itu ketua geng berandalan lah, suka malakin orang lah. Cewek murahan lah. Seperti itulah." Sambung Bossun.

"Kuso!" umpat Rei. "Gosip itu beredar, aku malah gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ini bodoh ya!" dia menggenggam erat sendok dipegangnya. "Kuharap kalian lebih percaya aku daripada gosip murahan itu!" erangnya.

"[Aku percaya kok.]" Suara laptop Switch membuat gadis bermata Sapphire itu menatap Switch sendu. Switch lalu menunjukkan tanda Sket Club kepada Rei.

"Aku juga!" seru Bossun, dia juga menunjukkan tanda Sket Club sambil tersenyum mantap.

"Aku juga!" Himeko pun menunjukkan tanda Sket Clubnya.

"Minna!" Rei tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Dia lalu memeluk Himeko sambil menangis. "Aku kira aku gak bisa ketemu orang yang bisa kujadikan teman!" isaknya. Himeko mengelus rambut gadis itu pelan, sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Gomenne, Rei. Karena omonganku tadi terlalu frontal."

"Daijoubu." Rei mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menghapus airmatanya. Lalu dengan bersemu merah dia menatap Bossun dan Switch secara bergantian.

"[Ah~ kalian ini membuatku terharu~..]" ketik Switch, sedangkan Bossun menampakkan ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan.

"Malu banget!" erang Rei frustasi. "Aku cengeng banget sih! Udah ah! Sekarang kita makan aja, udah dingin tuh!" tunjuknya pada makanan yang udah sampai dari tadi. Lalu mereka memakan pesanan mereka.

"Himeko, kok makananmu beda sama makananku sih? Kan namanya hampir sama?!" seru Bossun sambil menunjuk makanannya.

"Eh, iya Bossun. Beda banget, padahal namanya hampir sama..." Himeko memperhatikan makanannya dengan seksama. Rei hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kok kamu ketawa? Kita mesti protes nih." Kata Bossun kesal. Membuat Rei malah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha. Sate sama Soto emang beda, Baka no Bossun!" ujar Rei. "Memang sama-sama ada ayamnya sih."

"Oh, gitu ya." Jawab Bossun seadanya. Lalu dia menyantap makanannya secara perlahan.

"Enak!" serunya senang. "Mirip takoyaki, tapi ini dari ayam!"

"Syukurlah, kalo kamu suka!" seru Rei senang.

"Ini juga hampir sama dengan ramen." Gumam Himeko. Rei tersenyum senang.

"Ayo silahkan dimakan. Kalo mau nambah juga boleh." Ujarnya sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Bossun.

"Beneran."

"Uooh! Aku akan makan sepuasnya!" seru Bossun norak. Lalu dengan lahap dia menyantap makanannya. Sementara itu Rei makan sambil memperhatikan Switch yang makan dalam diam.

"Diem aja nih!" tegurnya, membuat Switch mendongak ke arahnya.

"Gimana, menurutmu, rasa makanan paling enak di dunia ini?"

Switch mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat Rei mengerutkan dahinya heran. Lalu dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

.

.

_Setelah makan..._

"Aah... Aku kenyang..." Bossun menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan perasaan puas. Tak hanya Bossun, sepertinya mereka semua puas dengan makanannya masing-masing. Rei lalu memanggil waitress untuk meminta bill.

"Semuanya 10000 Yen." Kata waitress itu kalem. Membuat semuanya minus Rei terbelalak.

"Apa? Sebanyak itu?!" Himeko. Bossun pun melotot, dan Switch memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun dalam hatinya pasti dia juga kaget. Rei tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan uang 20000 Yen.

"Kembaliannya untukmu saja, terima kasih!" ujar Rei, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sementara Bossun dan Himeko menatapnya dengan tatapan cengok.

"Kok bengong? Ayo pergi..." Sket Club pun meninggalkan restoran itu.

.

.

Rei duduk di bangku sebuah taman sambil menengadah menatap langit penuh bintang. Sedangkan Switch duduk di sampingnya, menatap lurus ke taman yang sepi. Sedangkan Bossun dan Himeko sudah pergi, dengan alasan hari sudah larut, padahal belum pukul 9.30.

"Nee, Switch.." suara cempreng gadis itu membuat Switch menoleh ke arahnya. "Mungkin kamu udah tau, kalo selama ini aku selalu sendirian."

"[Gosip itu buat kamu dijauhi teman-temanmu, kan?]" ketik Switch. Rei mengangguk.

"Gak cuma itu. Mereka juga natap aku dengan tatapan merendahkan."

"[Kamu udah pernah jelasin kalo gosip itu gak benar?]" Switch memperhatikan rambut hitam-merah gadis itu yang bergoyang ditiup angin malam. Rei menggeleng.

"Percuma Switch. Mereka gak mau dengar." Rei menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya. "Lagian, aku memang gak punya teman."

"[Jangan bilang gitu. Kami ini juga temanmu.]"

Rei membuka matanya. Lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Switch. Tanpa diduga, gadis itu memeluk Switch.

"Arigatou, Switch. Kuharap kalian bisa jadi temanku selamanya."

"[Douitashimashite.]" Ketik Switch. Tanpa diketahui Rei, wajah pemuda itu memerah kerena gugup. "[Jangan sungkan kalo mau minta bantuan kami.]"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan anggota Sket Club!" Rei melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangkat tangannya yang dihiasi tanda Sket Club. "Kuharap kehadiranku di klub gak akan ganggu kalian."

"[Gak kok. Sebenarnya kami senang kalo ada anggota baru. Himeko saja kadang mengeluh karena gak ada anggota cewek.]"

"Hehehe. Aku bisa curhat masalah cewek ke dia nih."

Tanpa disadari Rei, Switch tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ya, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kepada orang-orang lain selain teman-temannya. _Gadis yang menarik_, pikir pemuda berkacamata itu. Rei lalu berdiri dan menatap Switch.

"Mau pulang? Udah larut nih."

TBC

Hedeh, gaje banget. Hehehe.

Sekarang Amel mau ngebalas review dulu deh.

**Hyuu'Ryuu'Nene'Yui-Chan4twins** :

Hehehe, makasih ya, atas reviewnya. Tadi sempat kecewa gara-gara gak ada review, tapi setelah baca review darimu Amel jadi semangat! Makasih ya! Ikutin aja terus fic ini, nyambungnya sampe mana. Hehehe.

.

Sekian kata dari Amel, kurang lebihnya Amel memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aamiin.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Tanpa disadari Rei, Switch tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ya, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kepada orang-orang lain selain teman-temannya. _Gadis yang menarik_, pikir pemuda berkacamata itu. Rei lalu berdiri dan menatap Switch.

"Mau pulang? Udah larut nih."

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter**** 3 ****: ****Mencoba Pelocan**

.

.

Rei masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang tidak terlalu luas. Lagipula dia belum mau membeli apartemen yang lebih luas dan mewah. Bukan karena tidak punya uang. Uangnya cukup banyak untuk kantung anak SMA macam dirinya. Bahkan dia bisa mentraktir teman-temannya seperti tadi. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaannya itu, yang menurutnya santai dan tidak memakan waktu dan tenaga yang cukup banyak, ia pasti menjadi gelandangan sekarang. Bahkan bayarannya lumayan untuk designnya itu.

"Sepi, kaya' biasanya." Gumamnya pelan. Dia memang tinggal sendirian. Orang tuanya? Jangan tanya lagi. Mereka membuangnya, mengusirnya. Apapun itu sebutannya, dia sebatang kara. Itu juga alasannya untuk membeli apartemen sederhana ini.

Rei melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding ruang tamunya. Sudah jam 10 malam. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar mandi.

Setelah meletakkan tas kecilnya di atas kasur, Rei menyalakan komputernya yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela. Lalu ia memeriksa email, apakah ada pekerjaan baru atau tidak.

"Hah! Kerjaan lagi?! Ah, kukerjain aja biar gak lupa!" Rei lalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Switch berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Mata Onyx-nya menerawang ke langit-langit. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian di taman, kurang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Rei tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuat Switch bisa mendengar detak jantung gadis itu, wangi khas rambutnya yang di cat setengah itu, dan...

Wajah cantik gadis itu, dengan jarak kurang dari 1 cm.

Mungkin menurut gadis itu, sebuah pelukan adalah hal biasa, mengingat gadis itu tidak bersemu merah. Detak jantungnya saja normal. Mungkin itu adalah cara gadis itu mengekspresikan dirinya, rasa senang atau sedihnya. Ia ingat saat Rei memeluk Himeko erat saat dia menangis.

Switch menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Apa yang kupikirkan?! Dia kan baru kukenal tadi pagi?!_ Pikirnya. Tapi baru tadi pagi ia mengenal gadis itu, mereka sudah cukup akrab. Bahkan Switch saja sudah merasakan gejolak dalam dadanya.

Apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu? Kalau dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Switch sekarang, gadis itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meledeknya. Atau bahkan marah karena belum apa-apa Switch sudah ada rasa padanya.

Switch lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun lagi-lagi yang terbayang di benaknya adalah senyum lembut gadis itu. _Sial!_ Umpatnya. _Kenapa aku jadi begini sih?_

Tak lama kemudian hpnya bergetar. Switch melihat layar smartphone-nya itu dengan tatapan datar.

_1 Pesan baru_

_Nomor tidak dikenal_

Dia lalu membukanya, dan membacanya. Sejenak matanya membesar.

**Hei, Switch! Ini aku Rei.  
Ketemu lagi besok? Ajak yang lain juga ya!**

Switch lalu mengetikkan dengan balasan untuk pesan Rei itu.

**+Besok?**

**-Iya, besok. Masa' tahun depan?**

**+Bagaimana ya?**

**-Kalau gak bisa gakpapa juga sih. Tapi kalo minggu sepi. Sendirian di apartemen begini gak enak.**

**+Kamu tinggal sendirian?**

**-Iya.**

**+Kalo gitu aku ke apartemenmu besok. Jam 10 pagi.**

**-Jangan. Kita ke taman yang kemarin aja. Ajak yang lain juga ya. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu.**

**+Ok, ^-^**

Switch meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya, setelah sebelumnya men-save nomor Rei. Dia juga penasaran bagaimana bentuk apartemen gadis nyentrik itu. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya..._

"Hoi, Switch! Berapa lama lagi kita menunggu?" tanya pemuda yang selalu memakai topi Poppman itu. Dia memakai kaus lengan panjang bertuliskan 'Sket Dance' dan celana pendek selututnya. Dia memakai sandal gunung yang biasa digunakan ke sekolah.

"[Sebentar lagi. Anak itu memang agak ngaret.]" Ketik Switch. Dia memakai kemeja hijau lumut dengan dalaman putih dan jeans coklat. Sedangkan dia memakai sneakers hitam.

"Mou, Switch, kita udah nunggu setengah jam!" Himeko menghisap pelocan rasa tuna-nya dengan kesal. Gadis itu memakai tanktop pink dan rok hitam 10 cm di atas lutut. Di kakinya terpasang high heels hitam

"Gomen, gomen. Tadi aku kesiangan..." Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Rei sudah ada di belakang mereka. Dia memakai kemeja abu-abu kotak-kotak berdalaman putih dengan jeans hitam. Seperti biasa, dia memakai sepatu boot, kali ini berwarna putih. Rambutnya dia biarkan terurai.

"Nee, Rei. Kenapa kamu selalu berpakaian seperti koboy?" tanya Himeko, sedikit mengkritik penampilan Rei.

"Aku ngerasa nyaman aja. Seperti kamu yang selalu memakai pakaian minim. Kita punya selera berbeda kan?" sahut Rei santai.

"Sou ya..." gumam Himeko. Lalu mengeluarkan pelocan yang masih terbungkus rapi. "Kamu mau pelocan?"

Bossun langsung mengernyit jijik. Rei langsung memperhatikan permen yang disodorkan Himeko.

"Boleh, rasa apa?"

"Rasa tiram!" seru Himeko antusias.

Rei menaikkan alisnya. "Gak ada rasa yang wajar sedikit?" gumamnya, namun akhirnya dia menerimanya. Perlahan dia memasukkan permen rasa aneh itu ke dalam mulutnya. Himeko menunggu pendapat Rei dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, sementara Bossun menatap Rei dengan tatapan horror. Switch? Jangan tanya. Wajahnya hampir selalu datar seperti aspal yang baru diratakan dengan kendaraan untuk meratakan jalan agar jalan selalu datar dan mulus.

Dahi Rei mengernyit. Lalu dia mengeluarkan permen yang baru pertama kali dicobanya itu dengan wajah aneh.

"Hi...Himeko... Ini..."

TBC

Huft... Setelah susah payah menarik imajinasi dari kepala Amel, akhirnya chapter 3 udah jadi! Yeeyy! Ayo kita syukuran dengan diiringi ucapan Alhamdulillah...

Kenapa tau-tau Himeko nyodorin pelocan ke Rei ya?

Himeko : Amel juga mau?  
Amel : Mau, kalo ada rasa saus jamur.  
Himeko : Nih!  
Amel : Himeko, ternyata... kau yang paling mengerti aku... T,T  
Rei : Amel~~  
Amel : *ngelirik Rei yang separuh sadar  
Himeko : biarin aja dia... *narik Amel pergi  
Amel : Chotto! Amel ngebales review dulu yaa...

**Hyuu'Ryuu'Nene'Yui-Chan4twins** :

Amel kagak nyangka, ternyata ada 4 orang yang ngedukung Amel... Amel jadi terharu T,T.. Yosh! Amel bakal ngelanjutinfic ini sampe selesai! Tunggu aja kelanjutannya, hehehe.  
Amel juga nyadar kalo fic di fandom ini sepi banget, yah, Amel nekat nulis fic ini dengan pengetahuan yang pas-pasan tentang Anime ini, padahal seru, sayangnya Amel gak sering nonton karena sering kepentok jadwal kuliah, huhu T,T  
Dan Amel nulis fic ini karena Amel jatuh cinta sama Switch! Hehehe, sepertinya Amel mempunyai tipe cowok yang agak 'aneh,' hehehe.  
Jiaah, malah curhat. Oke, pokoke ikutin aja terus deh.

.

.

Rei : *masih setengah sadar

Switch : Mau tau kelanjutannya? Sama, saya juga!  
Amel : Yosh! Review please... *ngerangkul Switch  
Switch : *tersenyum tipis


	4. Chapter 4

Dahi Rei mengernyit. Lalu dia mengeluarkan permen yang baru pertama kali dicobanya itu dengan wajah aneh.

"Hi...Himeko... Ini..."

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter**** 4 ****: ****Masalah Rei**

"I...ini... Enak sekali!"

"Eeeehhh...!" seru mereka bertiga. "Kau serius, Rei!" tanya Himeko antusias.

"Tentu saja... Hm..." Rei memasukkan kembali pelocan ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku memang gak suka tiram, tapi aku suka permen ini!"

"Kamu yakin, lidahmu gak konslet atau apa?" tanya Bossun. "Cukup Himeko aja deh, yang lidahnya gak normal!"

PLETAKK!

Himeko memukul Bossun dengan stick hockey-nya, membuat Bossun terjongkok sambil menahan sakit.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan yaa.." seru Himeko dengan empat siku-siku di dahinya.

"Ittai, Himeko…" Bossun langsung menampakkan wajah cengengnya.

"Switch mau coba?" tawar Rei.

"[Maaf, tapi aku lagi makan permen yang diberi Momoka kemarin…]" ketik Switch.

"Momoka ya…" gumam Rei pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Namun dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau minta bantuan kalian…"

"Bantuan?" Tanya Bossun.

"Emangnya aku kelihatan kaya' orang yang gak butuh bantuan?" Tanya Rei sewot.

"Ah, Etto… Keliatannya gitu sih…" Bossun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baka…" gerutu Rei. "Aku punya permintaan. Maaf kalo agak aneh…"

Semuanya diam menunggu jawaban Rei. Rei tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Di kelas aku bukan orang popular sih. Namun sejak ada gossip itu aku seakan dijauhin oleh teman-temas sekelasku. Mereka anggap aku kaya' virus yang bisa menginfeksi orang."

"[Sudah aku duga, permasalahannya dia adalah itu.]" Ketik Switch. "[Jadi kamu mau kami untuk menghilangkan isu itu?]"

"Yap. Begitulah! Sekalian cari sumber isu itu ya…" Rei menyeringai. "Selain itu aku juga…" tiba-tiba dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat semuanya menjadi bingung akan kelanjutannya. Sedangkan Rei menunduk sedih.

Sebenarnya dia cemburu pada Momoka. Dia cantik, imut, terkenal, selain menjadi aktris dia juga menjadi penyanyi. Rei berpikir dia bukanlah saingan Momoka. Apalagi untuk menarik perhatian Switch. Apalagi Switch juga merupakan seorang otaku, jadi seorang Momoka akan sangat cocok dengan seorang Switch. Meskipun dia agak aneh, hanya memasang wajah datar, dan selalu membawa laptop kemana-mana sebagai alat komunikasinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Rei tertarik pada Switch.

Bisa ditebak, dari pernyataan hatinya tadi, bahwa Rei juga menyukai Switch. Namun dia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak ingin Switch menjauh karena gadis nyentrik itu sudah ada perasaannya dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 24 jam ini.

"[Ya…?]" suara laptop Switch menyadarkannya. Membuat Rei tersentak kaget.

"Ah, sudah! Lupakan!" Rei kembali memasang senyuman lebarnya. Membuat Bossun dan Himeko menatap gadis itu heran.

"[Sepertinya aku punya pemecahan masalahmu, Rei.]" Ketik Switch.

"Ah, sepertinya pikiran kita sama Switch!" seru Bossun. "Sebagai anggota Sket Club dia harus membantu orang-orang yang butuh bantuan!"

"Begitu ya! Oke!" seru Rei semangat. ""Aku akan berusaha!"

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Konichiwa!" Rei membuka pintu keras-keras, membuat penghuninya kaget.

"Pintunya bisa lepas kalo tiap kali kau dating kau selalu banting pintunya!" tegur Himeko.

"Gomen, Himeko. Aku terlalu semangat!" Rei menggeruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia melirik ke arah Switch sekilas. Pemuda berkacamata itu sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Entah sedang bermain game, atau browsing anime terbaru. Rei berniat untuk mendekati Switch, namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Bossun yang sedang asyik melipat origami.

Di depannya Himeko sedang asyik menikmati Pelocan rasa sapi panggangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menikmati permen kesukaannya itu. Rei mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat permen itu. Meskipun rasanya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Bossun, malah Rei mengakui permen itu enak. Namun tetap saja aneh kalau melihat permen itu.

Rei segera duduk di atas meja, lalu memasang heatset di telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.

_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around…  
But baby running after you, is like chasing the clouds…_

Saat mendengar lirik ini, Rei kembali galau. Sepertinya kata-kata itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Hei, Rei. Kau tidak sadar kalau Switch memperhatikanmu dari sudut matanya sejak kau membanting pintu 5 menit yang lalu?

"Konichiwa…" Seorang gadis berambut orange ikal masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum ceria. Membuat semuanya kecuali Rei, menoleh ke asal suara. Rei tidak mendengar suara bening gadis itu karena dia sedang mendengarkan musik dalam volume penuh.

"Oh, Hai, Momoka…" ketik Switch. Dari suara laptopnya sepertinya dia senang saat gadis itu datang. Rei langsung melepas headsetnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia terbelalak saat melihat gadis itu datang. Namun dia langsung berdiri memasang wajah ceria.

"Hai. Aku datang untuk ngasi kalian ini…" Momoka menyadari keberadaan Rei kemudian tersenyum. "Eh, ada yang lagi konsultasi ya? Maaf aku mengganggu."

"[Oh, gak!]" ketik Switch. "[Dia anggota baru Sket Club!]"

"Atashi wa Rei. Yoroshiku!"

"Atai wa Momoka!"

Keberadaan Rei membuat Momoka hampir lupa maksud kedatangannya, kalau Switch tidak mengingatkan.

"Ada apa Momoka?"

"Ah, ini. Aku mau ngasi kalian tiket VIP untuk pertunjukanku seminggu lagi. Kalian bisa datang kan?" ujar Momoka sambil memberikan 3 tiket pada Switch. "Maafkan aku ya, tiketnya cuma ada tiga. Nanti aku antar lagi…"

"Gak usah!" tolak Rei. "Aku ada urusan, jadi gak usah repot…"

"Ah, begitu ya.." gumam Momoka. "Baiklah. Aku cuma mau ngasi itu. Jaa…"

"Sankyu na, Momoka!" teriak Bossun. Lalu gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Rei langsung membanting tubuhnya di sofa, dan kembali murung.

_Lebih baik aku gak usah ikut. Ngeliat cewek itu aja udah bikin aku sakit.._

"Naa, Rei. Kenapa kamu gak bisa ikut ke konsernya Momoka?" Tanya Bossun sambil duduk di sebelah Rei lagi.

"Iya Rei. Padahal suaranya Momoka bagus lho!" tambah Himeko.

Rei langsung memasang senyum palsunya. "Ahahaha, aku mesti ke kantorku untuk sertifikasi."

"[Sertifikasi?]" ketik Switch.

"Iya. Buat kenaikan gaji…"

"Sou ya… Ya sudahlah." Himeko mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dia kembali asyik dengan pelocannya. Sedangkan Rei kembali melamun. Sebenarnya sertifikasi itu hanya akal-akalan saja. Lagipula dia masih kelas 2 SMA, mana bisa dia mendapat kesempatan promosi tersebut?

Diam-diam Switch memperhatikan Rei. Dia mulai merasa ada yang janggal pada Rei. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya namun perasaan itu terus mengganggunya. Ia baru saja akan mengetikkan pertanyaan pada Rei kalau pintu tidak terbuka.

"Ano… Aku ingin minta tolong…"

.

.

_Di mall, toko souvenir…_

"Jadi kamu mau ngasi hadiah ulangtahun kepada pacarmu…?" tanya Rei kepada gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Rei menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan Rei dengan tatapan tajam, namun Rei berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus bersikap ceria dan tidak membahayakan.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Bossun, Himeko dan Switch sedang memperhatikan Rei yang sedang asyik memilih hadiah.

"[Gadis itu bisa bunuh Rei dengan tatapannya itu.]" ketik Switch.

"Biarin aja Switch. Lagian muka Rei itu tebal kok."

"Tapi aku agak khawatir kalau gadis itu bisa memarahi Rei di depan umum seperti ini."

"[Jangan khawatir…]" ketik Switch. "[Rei bisa mengatasinya.]" lalu mereka kembali mengintip Rei.

"Mungkin ini cocok." Rei mengambil sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 4R dan menunjukkannya pada gadis itu. Bingkai itu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berwarna emas di pinggirnya. Di sudut-sudutnya berukir motif hati.

"Bingkai?" gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena murah." Jawab Rei santai. "Kau ingat kan, tadi aku minta fotomu berdua dengan pacarmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil bersemu merah. Membuat Rei tersenyum geli. "Kau gadis beruntung. Karena kulihat pacarmu perhatian sekali padamu…"

Gadis itu menatap Rei heran. "Jangan asal tebak." Gadis itu kembali menunduk. "Dia gak seromantis itu."

"Hehehe. Aku kenal cowok lebih baik dari kamu." Rei menaruh bingkai itu ke tempatnya semula. "Dia menyayangimu. Dia cuma gak bisa nunjukkin perhatian lebih sama kamu." Rei mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sudah diedit dengan manis, "Liat. Sinar matanya saat memandangmu itu berbeda."

Gadis itu memperhatikan foto itu sejenak. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya dia mulai percaya dengan Rei. "Kau benar."

Rei kembali mengambil bingkai itu. "Lagipula foto yang bagus membutuhkan bingkai yang bagus agar selalu diliat. Kau setuju bingkai ini? Atau kita cari hadiah lain?"

"Bingkai juga bagus kok." Ujar gadis itu pelan. "Lagipula foto dengan bingkai bisa membuatnya selalu ingat padaku." Gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bayar di kasir!" kata Rei semangat. Lalu mereka berjalan pelan menuju kasir.

"Dia membantu gadis itu dengan cara yang unik." Gumam Bossun. "Bingkai, yang benar saja!" gerutunya.

PLETAK!

"Kau ini benar-benar gak peka, Bossun!" gerutu Himeko. "Apapun bisa jadi romantis kalau Rei yang rekomendasi."

Mendengar kata-kata Himeko yang seperti itu membuat Switch berfantasi. Apa kalau dia ulangtahun Rei akan memberikan hadiah yang mempunyai arti untuknya? Atau Rei malah mencari tahu barang kesukaan Switch lewat Bossun atau Himeko. Hal ini membuat Switch tidak sabar untuk menanti hari ulangtahunnya.

"Oi, Switch! Dia udah pergi tuh! Ayo kita ikuti dia!" suara Bossun menyadarkan Switch yang masih asyik dengan khayalannya.

Hei, Switch. Kalau Rei tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dia bisa menendangmu sampai ke Malaysia.

"[Ah, iya…]" ketik Switch. Mereka lalu mengikuti kedua gadis itu keluar dari mall. Dan tidak terasa hari sudah gelap.

"Wah, gak terasa udah malam." Rei mendongak menatap langit yang berbintang. "Lebih baik kita cepat pulang." katanya pada gadis itu.

"Iya…" mereka mempercepat langkah mereka saat melewati gang yang gelap. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat segerombolan preman mengerubungi mereka.

"Hai cewek… Mau main sama kami?" ujar salah satu preman yang bertatto dan memakai pierching di hidungnya dan lidahnya.

"Mundur!" Rei melindungi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. "Maaf, tapi kami gak punya waktu." ujar Rei sambil menatap tajam preman itu satu persatu. Dari kejauhan Bossun panik karena Rei dan gadis itu hadang oleh preman yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh orang. Himeko langsung menyiapkan stick hockey-nya dan bersiap untuk menyerang preman itu. Dia segera berlari ke sisi Rei.

"Kau, lari ke arah sana! Bossun dan Switch akan mengantarmu pulang!" kata Himeko sambil menunjuk ke arah Bossun yang sedang bersembunyi. Gadis itu lalu berlari ke persembunyian Switch dan Bossun.

"Lari, Rei! Biar aku yang hadapin preman-preman ini!"

"Kamu mau aku lari dan biarin kamu dapat semua kesenangan?" Rei langsung mengeluarkan batang besi sepanjang 5 cm dan berdiameter 5 cm dari dalam hak sepatu bootnya. Dalam sekali sentakan, besi itu memanjang hingga 1 meter.

Himeko tertegun saat melihat senjata yang dikeluarkan Rei. Rei pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Himeko, "Untuk saat seperti ini, aku harus selalu punya senjata."

Bossun dan Switch kaget saat melihat gadis berambut hitam itu berlari ke arah mereka. Namun saat melihat Himeko yang memberi kode, mereka langsung bersiap untuk melindungi gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Oi, namamu siapa?" Tanya Bossun.

"Namaku Mirai Yume… kelas 2D."

"[Yume, kita tunggu disini saja sambil melihat kedua gadis itu bertarung.]" ketik Switch.

Rei melirik ke arah Himeko yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Begitupun Himeko melirik Rei yang memukul-mukulkan besinya di tanah, seakan berkata kalau dia sudah siap.

"Hm, kalau begitu, ayo maju!"

TBC

Huaahh… Akhirnya dapet inspirasi juga untuk lanjutin fic ini. Maaf kalo bahasanya gak karuan T,T *pundung di kulkas.

Switch : Amel ngapain di kulkas? Mau nyolong makanan?  
Amel : Eh, enggak kok.. Cuma mau dinginin kepala aja…  
Rei : Akhirnya aku dapet scene battle juga… Hahaha…  
Himeko : Iya… Sudah lama juga aku gak ngayunkan Cycloneku…

PLETAK!

Amel : Jangan ke arah sini juga dong… T,T *nunjuk kepala yang benjol.  
Switch : Iya nih Himeko… *ngelusin kepala Amel yang benjol.  
Amel : Padahal Amel nanti ulangan bahasa inggris.. T,T

Himeko : Halah, malah lovey-dovey nih anak dua!  
Rei : Udahlah Himeko, biarin aja. Yang penting sekarang…

Bossun : Review please! *sambil ngerangkul Himeko  
Himeko : *blushing


	5. Chapter 5

Rei melirik ke arah Himeko yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Begitupun Himeko melirik Rei yang memukul-mukulkan besinya di tanah, seakan berkata kalau dia sudah siap.

"Hm, kalau begitu, ayo maju!"

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter****5****: Gaya baru Rei**

Seketika Rei langsung menyerang salah satu dari preman itu. Dia memukul kepala preman itu dan menendang perutnya sehingga dia terdorong ke belakang, sehingga ia menabrak temannya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Melihat anak buahnya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, sang ketua preman, yang memakai pierching, langsung maju dan menerjang Rei sambil neghunuskan pisau yang digenggamnya. Dengan lincah Rei berkelit dengan gerakan memutar dan memukul punggung dan belakang lutut sang preman beberapa kali sampai dia terjatuh.

Kemudian sekitar empat orang maju menerjang Rei yang tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak terima setelah bos mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Rei. Rei berkelit menghindari tinjuan yang diarahkan ke wajah cantiknya, kemudian memukul pinggang orang itu dengan besinya.

Sekilas diliriknya Himeko yang sedang sibuk menghindari serangan dari orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Kemudian dia berputar sambil mengayunkan Cyclone-nya, membuat semuanya terkapar secara bersamaan. Rei menyeringai dan mengayunkan besinya dengan kuat ke arah bawah, membuat semua lawannya terjatuh.

"Bagus, Rei!" Himeko mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Rei. Rei tersenyum lebar ke arah Himeko sambil balas mengacungkan tangannya.

Rei tidak menyadari bahwa bos preman yang dilawannya tadi bangun sambil mengeluarkan pisau. Dia menyerang Rei dari belakang.

"Rei, awas!"

Srakk!

Rei berbalik dan menahan lengan preman itu dengan tangan kirinya. Rupanya tebasan preman itu hanya mengenai rambutnya, sehingga rambut bagian sampingnya terpotong sebagian. Menyadari itu Rei mendecih kesal dan menatap tajam preman itu.

"Cih! Susah payah numbuhinnya sampe panjang malah tepangkas begini." Rei menatap tajam preman di depannya yang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Rei.

"Dasar pengecut! Ngelawan cewek aja pake pisau!" lalu Rei memberi kode pada Himeko.

Bruukk!

Himeko memukul preman itu sampai jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya pukulan Himeko cukup keras sampai membuat kepala preman itu lebam.

"Hahaha, Sugoi na, Himeko!" ujar Rei sambil memendekkan besinya dan kembali menyembunyikannya dalam hak sepatunya.

"Anata mo!" Himeko memutar-mutar Cyclone-nya. Tak lama kemudian mereka menghampiri Bossun, Himeko, dan Yume yang tercengang, apalagi mereka baru sekali ini melihat aksi Rei.

"Kamu keren, Rei-san!" ujar Yume.

"Iya, kamu keren banget, Rei!" seru Bossun. Rei tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha. Itu belum apa-apa…"

"[Tapi rambutmu kepotong…]" ketik Switch sambil membelai rambut Rei yang memendek. Membuat Rei bersemu merah, namun hanya sesaat. Dia lalu menyentuh rambutnya itu.

"Iya nih. Huh, dasar preman sialan!" umpatnya. Sedangkan Switch memperhatikan rambut Rei yang memendek itu dengan tatapan datar. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa sedih. "[Nanti dibaikin aja potongannya.]" ketiknya.

"Iya, iya." gerutunya. Namun dalam hati ia merasa senang karena Switch memperhatikan rambutnya sampai seperti itu. Apalagi dia melihat sinar mata Switch yang entah kenapa...

Apa dia merasa sedih karena rambut Rei memendek sebelah? Namun Rei segera mengabaikan pikirannya itu.

"Yosh! Sekarang ayo kita antar Yume pulang!" ajak Bossun lalu dia berjalan di depan dengan semangat. Lalu mereka mengantar Yume pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

_Di kamar Rei_…

Rei duduk di depan cermin, memperhatikan rambutnya yang menjadi pendek. Rei mendecak kesal. Rambutnya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti bad girl, yang merupakan gaya kesukaannya, menjadi hancur begini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon dan memperbaiki gaya rambutnya.

Rei segera memakai cardigannya dan menggunakan sepatu bootnya. Ia lalu pergi keluar dan mendatangi salon yang sudah menjadi langganannya setahun terakhir. Selain karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, harganya juga terjangkau sehingga Rei tidak perlu merogoh kantungnya terlalu dalam.

"Yo!" sapa Rei pada Miiko, salah satu hairstylish yang menjadi langganannya. Miiko itu sebenarnya laki-laki, namun dia itu, yah, kau tahulah istilahnya, ngondek. Miiko tersenyum dan memekik setelah melihat rambut Rei yang berantakan.

"Oh my Goodness! Kenapa rambutmu, Say? Berantakan banget?"

"Iya nih, habis berantem sama preman sialan!" gerutu Rei. "Tolong dirapiin ya, sama catnya juga."

"Oh, baiklah, my sweetheart." kata Miiko lalu dengan cekatan merapikan rambut Rei.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Yo! Minna!" seru Rei riang. Rambutnya sekarang menjadi lurus, bagian depannya dipotong sebahu, sedangkan bagian belakangnya tetap panjang. Namun setelah rambut ikalnya diluruskan, rambut itu seakan-akan bertambah panjang. Bagian pendek rambutnya sudah dicat merah di ujungnya.

Penampilan baru Rei membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tidak mengenali Rei lagi, karena Rei terlihat lebih cantik dan feminism dibandingkan kemarin, bahkan Switch saja sampai tidak berkedip dibuatnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Bossun dengan tololnya, membuat Rei dengan berang mendatangi Bossun dan menjitak kepalanya.

Pletak!

"Baka! Aku ini Rei, jadi jangan bersikap seolah aku ini bukan anggota kalian." gerutu Rei, lalu dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Bossun yang meringis kesakitan. Himeko menatap Rei dengan tatapan kagum.

"Wah, kau keliatan beda! Apa kamu ngubah gaya rambutmu?" Tanya Himeko dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya." jawab Rei bangga. "Bagaimana, bagus?" tanyanya, sedikit berharap Switch akan memujinya. Himeko mengacungkan jempolnya dengan antusias. "Bagus sekali, Rei! Aku juga ingin mengubah gaya rambutku sekali-sekali!"

"Kau bisa datang ke salon langgananku, harganya murah dan pelayanannya memuaskan."

"Hontou ya? Lain kali kita kesana sama-sama ya Rei!" ujar Himeko sambil melirik Bossun yang kembali asyik melipat origami. Lalu Rei menoleh ke arah Switch untuk meminta pendapatnya.

"[Cocok denganmu,]" ketik Switch, membuat Rei bersemu merah. Switch menarikan jari-jarinya di keyboard lagi, "[Aku lebih suka dengan gaya rambutmu sekarang, kawaii.]"

"Ka…kawaii..?" gumam Rei pelan. Dia memegangi rambutnya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Wajahnyapun bersemu merah. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Namun dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya.

"[Lebih kawaii lagi kalau kau memakai baju pelayan dan mengatakan hal seperti ini… Irashaimasen, Gotsujin-sama~~]" ketik Switch sambil membayangkan Rei memakai baju pelayan.

Duaakk!

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan begitu, Baka!" kata Rei usai meninju Switch dan membuatnya terkapar di lantai. "Aku ini bukan Momoka yang artis! Kalau Momoka pasti dia bisa melakukan itu!" teriaknya kesal lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan klub dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Bossun terheran melihat Rei yang mendadak marah dan berlari keluar.

"Ada apa, Switch?"

Switch yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya(?) mengambil laptopnya dan keluar dari ruangan untuk mengejar Rei. "[Aku gak tau, yang jelas aku akan mengejarnya sekarang!]" ketiknya sebelum menghilang.

"Nee, Bossun! Apa kamu pikir Rei cemburu kepada Momoka?" Tanya Himeko sambil membuka bungkus pelocannya. Bossun mengangkat kepalanya sejenak sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Entahlah."

.

.

_Di atap sekolah…_

"Baka no Switch! Seharusnya dia gak ngomong begitu padaku!" ujar Rei kesal sambil memandangi lapangan sekolah. "Dia kan tau aku gak akan bersikap feminism. Kalo Momoka pasti bakal dengan senang hati melakukan itu!"

Switch yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya di balik pintu atap. Dia mengintip untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Mungkin dia bisa mengetahui sebab kemarahan Rei yang tidak jelas ini.

Atau mungkin Rei marah karena Switch menyarankan untuk memakai baju pelayan? Namun kenapa gadis itu mermbawa-bawa Momoka? Ah, salahkan Switch dan fantasi gilanya, Rei menjadi marah seperti ini.

"Momoka kan artis, dia kawaii, cantik. Suaranya bagus. Apalagi dia selalu memakai baju yang manis. Dia cocok dengan Switch, si otaku mata empat bisu programmer gak peka yang gila itu!"

Wow! Itu kalimat umpatan terpanjang yang pernah di dengarnya. Dan semuanya cocok untuknya. Switch kembali memasang telinganya dan diam-diam merekam semua yang dikatakan Rei. Dia melihat Rei berdiri membelakanginya sambil memegang pagar besi dengan erat.

"Aku ini bodoh ya." punggung Rei bergetar, dan mata Switch membulat ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Rei yang selanjutnya.

"Aku cuma mau ngeliat senyumnya, suara aslinya biarpun sesaat, dan juga…" airmata Rei mengalir lembut dari mata Sapphirenya, dan dia tersenyum saat berkata. "Apakah aku juga bodoh karena suka dia?"

_A…apa… Apa aku salah dengar?_ Pikir Switch tidak percaya. Dalam hati ia senang karena perasaannya terbalas, namun dia juga bingung. Dengan perasaan tidak karuan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di belakang Rei. Sedangkan Rei masih terus mengumpat, tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dia bicarakan sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Baka no Switch! Aku benci kalo aku harus menyukaimu!" teriaknya keras.

"Hontou ka?"

Rei berbalik dan melihat pemandangan asing di belakangnya. Matanya melebar saat menatap pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"S…Switch?"

TBC

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maafkan Amel kalo lagi-lagi pendek!

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di belakang Rei. Sedangkan Rei masih terus mengumpat, tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dia bicarakan sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Baka no Switch! Aku benci kalo aku harus menyukaimu!" teriaknya keras.

"Hontou ka?"

Rei berbalik dan melihat pemandangan asing di belakangnya. Matanya melebar saat menatap pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"S…Switch?"

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter****6****: **

"Apa benar kamu menyukaiku?" Switch tersenyum. Laptop yang biasanya digantungkan di lehernya kini hanya ditentengnya di sebelah tangan. Rei terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa karena dia sudah ketangkap basah. Lalu dia memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ahahaha, kau itu salah dengar, Switch!" Rei lalu berjalan melewati Switch sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan dan anggap ini gak pernah terjadi, OK!"

Rei lalu menghilang di balik pintu atap dan meninggalkan Switch yang bengong. Dia lalu kembali membuka laptopnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

_Anak itu bikin aku salah tingkah aja_, gerutunya dalam hati. Lalu dia berjalan menyusul Rei yang sudah berjalan duluan ke ruangan klub.

_Ah! Tau gitu aku gak teriak-teriak gaje kaya' tadi deh!_ gerutu Rei dalam hati. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat senyum Switch tadi. Sebenarnya dia bisa sih, mengatakan 'iya', dan voila! Mereka pacaran. Tapi ego Rei terlalu kuat untuk mengakui hal semacam itu. Lagipula Rei masih ragu dengan status Switch, yang dekat dengan Momoka.

Ck! Momoka lagi, Momoka lagi. Kapan sih Rei berhenti cemburu pada artis cantik nan kawaii itu?

Rei membuka pintu, kali ini agak perlahan, dan masuk dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah. Lalu dia duduk di samping Bossun yang masih asyik membuat origami. Himeko memperhatikan Rei dengan tatapan heran.

"Rei, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit? Mukamu merah." Tanya Himeko.

"Gak sakit. Cuma ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi." jawab Rei santai. Lalu dia mengeluarkan laptop merahnya dan memeriksa e-mail. Dia menemukan satu pekerjaan lagi dan dia segera membuat designnya itu.

"Nee, Rei."

"Ya?" Tanya Rei tanpa menoleh ke arah Himeko. Kelihatannya dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Switch no koto wa… Suki ya?"

Pertanyaan Himeko tersebut membuat Rei salah membuat garis dan membuat seluruh designnya tercoret. Jelas saja dia salah. Lagi serius bekerja begini Himeko malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ck! Himeko!" seru Rei gusar. "Aku gak suka sama otaku mata empat mesum itu!"

"Hontou ya?"

"Hontou da!"

"Oh, ya udah. Berarti Switch bisa pacaran sama Momoka dong." kata Himeko santai sambil menghisap pelocannya. Rei langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan wajah muram. Mata birunya langsung berubah kosong.

"P..pacaran?"

"Iya. Tadi Momoka ke sini dan minta tolong buat dicomblangin dengan Switch." Himeko menyadari raut wajah Rei yang muram dan berkata cemas. "Kamu gakpapa, Rei?"

"Aku gakpapa kok." Rei memasang senyum lebarnya. "Aku cuma lagi stuck sama designku ini kok."

"Lagi stuck? Kok kulihat designmu itu bagus-bagus aja kok." Bossun melihat ke layar laptop milik Rei.

"Beneran? Ya sudahlah kalo kamu bilang gitu." Rei lalu menyimpan hasil designnya dan mengirimkannya lewat e-mail. Setelah itu Rei mematikan laptopnya dan bersandar di sofa.

"Switch? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tegur Bossun, membuat Rei langsung menegakkan badannya kembali. Switch kembali mengetik di komputernya.

"[Baru saja.]"

"Baru saja itu kapan?" Tanya Rei sewot.

"[Hm… Kira-kira sejak Himeko nanya sama Rei, apa dia suka padaku.]"

Wajah Rei langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun dia kembali bersikap biasa. "Kau itu aneh, Switch. Tumben kamu balik kesini gak bilang-bilang." ujar Himeko.

"[Aku cuma gak mau ganggu percakapan serius kalian.]"

Pintu terbuka keras, dan masuklah seorang gadis berkuncir dua. Dia memakai seragam baseball Kaimei Gakuen berwarna orange, dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ah, Kapten! Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat panik." Tanya Himeko. Rei langsung pindah ke samping Himeko, sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Kapten itu langsung duduk di samping Bossun yang juga heran akan kedatangan Kapten yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Dua minggu lagi akan ada turnamen baseball antar sekolah. Tapi beberapa pemain utama kami mengalami cedera, jadi kami kekurangan pemain." Kapten menunduk sedih.

"Jadi?" Rei angkat bicara, membuat Kapten memandangi gadis itu dengan heran.

"Ah…" Kapten memandangi Rei dengan tatapan datar, membuat atmosfir ruangan menjadi tidak enak.

"Ah, Kapten. Perkenalkan ini Rei, anggota baru kami." Himeko langsung memperkenalkan Rei kepada Kapten.

"Takahashi Chiaki."

"Rei. Salam kenal" ujar Rei ramah. Namun Kapten masih menatap Rei dengan datar.

"Jadi, Kapten kesini minta bantuan kami buat menambah jumlah pemain?" Tanya Bossun. Kapten mengangguk.

"Gak masalah, serahkan saja pada kami." ujar Himeko semangat.

.

.

_Di lapangan baseball…_

"Yosh! Rei! Semangat ya!" teriak Bossun saat Rei mendapat giliran memukul. Dengan percaya diri Rei masuk ke lapangan dengan membawa bat baseball. Saat itu masih sesi latihan, maka semua anggota Sket Club memakai seragam olahraga berwarna biru. Sedangkan Rei kembali menguncir rambutnya.

"Hebat, dia tidak mati dalam tekanan begini ya." puji Bossun saat menyadari bahwa semuanya menatap tajam Rei yang sedang memutar-mutar bat berwarna perak itu.

"[Dia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.]" ketik Switch. "[Dia itu kuat.]"

"Ganbaro ya, Rei!" teriak Himeko. Rei mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memasang senyum lebarnya. Lalu dia bersiap-siap untuk memukul.

Kapten memandangi Rei dengan datar. Sedangkan Rei kembali memasang seringainya. Kapten lalu melemparkan bola cepat ke arah Rei. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh Rei memukul bola itu sampai terlempar jauh keluar lapangan. Home Run!

"Wah, gak kusangka dia itu sehebat itu!"

"Kukira dia cuma p*l*c*r murahan yang bisanya menggoda!"

"Tapi kan dia juga berandalan,"

"Hei! Diam kalian!" bentak Himeko pada sekumpulan cowok anggota baseball itu, membuat semuanya kaget.

"Dia itu gak seperti yang kalian kira ya! Dia itu cuma cewek biasa kok!" aura kegelapan menguar dari Himeko. "Lagian kalian gak tau apa-apa, jadi jangan macam-macam ya!"

"Dia itu aneh, lagipula kenapa rambutnya dicat begitu?"

"Itu kan cuma style-nya dia aja, gak ada maksud apa-apa!"

"Lalu ini, ini kan dia!" lalu salah satu cowok mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menunjukkan foto seseorang mirip Rei yang berpakaian seksi. Bedanya cewek itu berambut kebiruan sebahu dan bermata hitam. Gambar itu membuat Bossun dan Switch mimisan hebat. Namun dengan segera Switch mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"[Itu bukan dia!]" ketik Switch. Matanya berkilat marah, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "[Rambut Rei itu sebenarnya hitam dan matanya biru. Lagipula dia gak bisa berpose seksi dan punya senyum sesensual itu. Rei itu tomboy dan kaku.]" ketik Switch, membuat Himeko dan Bossun heran karena sepertinya Switch tahu banyak soal Himeko.

"[Kalian bisa tanya padanya dan bisa menyuruhnya berpose seperti itu. Aku yakin dia gak bisa. Dia terlalu urakan untuk berpose begitu.]" Switch menunjuk Rei yang sedang bersalaman dengan Kapten. Mereka terlihat akrab.

"[Kalau kau menyuruhnya berpose begitu, aku yakin kamu gak bakal hidup sebelum sempat memotretnya. Aku gak percaya ada fotografer yang immortal untuk memotretnya.]"

"Benar juga ya…"

"Iya…"

"Sekarang kalian percaya kan…" Himeko tersenyum lebar. Lalu Rei dan Kapten datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol tentang baseball.

"Wah, cepat sekali kalian akrabnya." tegur Bossun.

"Iya. Gak kusangka dia jago baseball juga. Bahkan dia tau banyak." Kapten tersenyum puas.

"Hehehe. cuma kebetulan." Rei menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Semua orang lalu memperhatikan Rei sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal sebahu dan bermata biru turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Sekilas, dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rei, namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, terlihat perbedaan antara Rei dan gadis itu.

Dia lalu menatap gedung Kaimei Gakuen dengan senyum sinis.

"Mitsuketa yo, Onee-chan!"

_Rei, you've got another problem, again and again!_

TBC

Amel gak salah Rate kan? #jongkok sambil ngemut pelocan

Ya, Amel takut aja soalnya. Amel kadang mikir buat nyelipin 'sesuatu' di sini tapi Amel malah takut kalo, yah gitulah. Mungkin Amel bakal bikin itu lain kali.

Yosh! Mungkin itu aje…

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal sebahu dan bermata biru turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Sekilas, dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Rei, namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, terlihat perbedaan antara Rei dan gadis itu.

Dia lalu menatap gedung Kaimei Gakuen dengan senyum sinis.

"Mitsuketa yo, Onee-chan!"

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter****7****: Rei punya kembaran?**

**.**

**.**

Rei dengan santainya meminum air mineralnya sambil memperhatikan Bossun yang sedang mengajari Switch cara menangkap bola. Lalu dengan lembut dia mengelus laptop yang dititipkan Switch padanya. Di sebelahnya Himeko dan Kapten sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Gimana Rei? Kamu mau ikut klub baseball?" tanya Kapten dengan antusias.

"Ikut aja Rei, biar kamu dapet banyak teman." usul Himeko. Rei lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan tersenyum jahil.

"Entahlah. Aku gak berminat." lalu dia berdiri, "Aku mau kesana bentar ya."

Sambil membawa laptop, gadis berambut panjang itu menghampiri Bossun dan Switch. Dengan gusar ia membentak Switch karena pemuda itu tak kunjung memukul bola yang dilemparkan Bossun.

"Kamu payah!" ejeknya. "Masa' bola secetek itu gak bisa mukul sih?"

"Iya nih. Marahin aja Rei!" Bossun mulai memanas-manasi Rei.

Pletak!

"Kamu juga, baka! Masa' dari tadi ngajarin dia gak bisa-bisa!" kata Rei pada Bossun yang berjongkok kesakitan. Sedangkan Switch memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datar, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat ingin tertawa.

"Nih, biar aku aja yang ajarin dia!" ujar Rei sambil memberikan laptop Switch pada Bossun. Lalu dia kembali mengikat rambutnya yang sempat diurainya, membuat Switch bersemu merah.

Hei, jangan mulai berfantasi lagi, Switch! Rei akan melemparmu ke hutan Amazon kalau dia tahu itu.

"Switch! Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Rei, membuat Switch tersadar dan langsung mengelap hidungnya yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan darah. Switch mengangguk dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Dengan muram Bossun duduk di samping Himeko yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Kapten. Membuat Himeko dan Kapten menjadi heran.

"Nee, Bossun. Kenapa kamu gak ngajarin Switch?" tanya Himeko heran.

"Biar aja Rei yang ajarin." jawab Bossun seadanya.

"Hahaha, pasti kamu kena timpuk Rei ya?" tanya Kapten sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tau aja ah, Kapten ini…" Bossun langsung memasang wajah anehnya, membuat Himeko bernafsu ingin memukulnya. Namun Himeko langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena ada seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di samping Bossun.

Gadis itu memakai gaun Lolita biru 5 cm di bawah lutut, dan rambutnya yang pirang ikal dibiarkan terurai hingga bahunya. Di kakinya terpasang sepatu Lolita berwarna sama. Matanya yang biru menatap lurus ke arah Rei yang sedang mengajari Switch memukul bola.

"Nee, Himeko. Siapa dia? Dia cantik sekali…" bisik Bossun. Himeko hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Gak tau. Aku gak kenal dia, tapi wajahnya familiar sekali." balas Himeko. Lalu mereka memperhatikan gadis itu. Padahal gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan Rei yang sesekali memarahi Switch karena tidak bisa memukul bola.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis lalu pergi dari situ, membuat Bossun, Himeko dan Kapten bertambah heran saja.

"Aku ngerasa kalo cewek itu mirip sama Rei, lho." ujar Kapten spontan. Bossun dan Himeko langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kok pikiran kita sama sih?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Yo, ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Rei sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Switch berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan santai Rei mengurai rambutnya, membuat Switch kembali berfantasi.

"Gak, tadi ada cewek yang mirip kamu duduk di sini tadi." ujar Bossun sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis pirang itu pergi.

"Oh." Rei memandangi arah yang ditunjuk Bossun, dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum sinis ke arah Rei, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itupun pergi.

"Rupanya dia udah tau aku di sini." gumamnya. "Putri keluarga Sasayaka memang hebat."

"[Sasayaka?]" Switch menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Rei.

"Ah, udahlah. Lupakan." timpal Rei. "Kok nyandar begini sih? Pindah!" seru Rei dengan wajah bersemu merah, saat menyadari bahwa Switch sedang bersandar pada punggungnya.

"[Gak mau. Aku kan capek, Rei.]"

"Gak ada! Pindah gak!" wajah Rei semakin memerah saat dirasakannya Switch mulai membelai rambutnya. "Jangan bikin malu ah, Switch… Rame nih…" gumamnya pelan. Switch akhirnya mengerti dan bangkit dari tubuh Rei. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Hahaha, Rei sampai malu-malu gitu…" kata Bossun sambil menertawakan tingkah Rei. Rei yang wajahnya sudah tidak memerah menatap Bossun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Diam kau, serangga!"

"A…aku serangga…" Bossun mulai pundung, sedangkan Himeko memandang Rei dengan tatapan jahil. "Hahaha, Rei, Rei. Kau ini ada-ada aja."

_Sepertinya aku tambah penasaran pada Rei. _pikir Switch, lalu dia duduk di samping Bossun yang masih pundung. Sedangkan Rei masih berdiri sambil memandangi jalanan tempat mobil gadis pirang itu terparkir beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mendecak kesal.

"Cih. Sepertinya aku udah gak bisa lari lagi."

.

.

_Keesokan Paginya…_

"Hei, katanya bakal ada anak baru lho."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya. Dan anak baru itu cewek lho…"

"Wah, kuharap cewek itu cantik."

Switch, Bossun, dan Himeko sedang asyik mengobrol, mendengar celotehan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka langsung saling pandang.

"Anak baru? Tumben."

"[Menurut pengalamanku, sepertinya murid baru itu akan masuk ke kelas ini.]"

"Sasuga Switch!" puji Bossun. "Seperti apa ya, anak barunya?"

Tak lama kemudian Remi, guru kelas 2C, masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan masuklah seorang gadis yang mereka lihat kemarin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan seragam Kaimei Gakuen dan rok 5 cm di bawah lutut yang mengembang dengan manis.

_Wah, moe!_ pikir Switch. Namun dia segera mengabaikan pikiran hentainya itu.

"Watashi no namae wa, Sasayaka Aoi desu. Yoroshiku." Aoi membungkuk dengan anggun, membuat semua laki-laki di kelas terpikat oleh pesonanya, tak terkecuali Bossun dan Switch.

"Baiklah, Sasayaka-san, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong sebelah sana ya." Remi lalu memulai pelajaran.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah_

"Yo, minna." Rei masuk dengan cerah ceria, namun senyumannya memudar saat melihat Aoi sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Switch, dan Bossun. Sedangkan dengan bête Himeko mengemut pelocannya. Rei langsung menaruh tasnya di sebelah komputer Switch dan pergi dari situ.

Switch yang menyadari kehadiran Rei langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu, namun Rei sudah tidak ada di sana. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan, mencari Rei. Tentu saja. Biasanya dia tidak akan keberatan, tapi saat melihat gadis pirang itu moodnya langsung berubah dan memilih pergi dari situ.

_Rupanya anak itu udah masuk sini. Cih.___pikir Rei kesal. Dengan perasaan kacau dia naik ke atap dan duduk di situ. Tak lama kemudian Switch datang dan menghampiri Rei yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?"

"[Gakpapa. Aku mau nemenin kamu di sini.]" Switch lalu duduk di sebelah Rei. Rei langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Temenin aja tuh, cewek centil." ujar Rei. Switch tersenyum tipis.

"[Dia gak centil. Tapi dia moe.]"

Rei lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Switch tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Switch memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"[Sasayaka Akira. Itukah namamu?]"

Rei membeku. Lalu dengan berang dia menatap Switch yang masih duduk santai di tempatnya semula.

"Apa katamu?!"

TBC

Jiaaah. Niat mau bikin adegan romace malah jadinya hancur dan kacau balau. Maafkan Amel… T,T

Oh iya, Amel udah bikin side story, yang plotnya itu ada di chapter ini. Tapi Amel gak berani publish-nya karena rate-M. Gimana menurut readers?

Jawabannya ketikkan di kolom review di bawah yaa..


	8. Chapter 8

Rei lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Switch tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Switch memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"[Sasayaka Akira. Itukah namamu?]"

Rei membeku. Lalu dengan berang dia menatap Switch yang masih duduk santai di tempatnya semula.

"Apa katamu?!"

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter****8****: Rahasia Rei?**

**.**

**.**

"[Namamu… Sasayaka Akira?]" tanya Switch sekali lagi, sambil berdiri dan mendekati Rei yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama sialan itu." ujarnya dingin.

"[Kenapa?]"

"Sasayaka Akira udah mati! Gak ada lagi yang namanya Sasayaka Akira." Rei semakin menatap Switch tajam, "Pasti Aoi ya, yang kasih tau kamu?"

"[Sepertinya begitu.]"

"Sial." gerutunya. "Anak itu…"

Rei tidak meneruskan perkataannya, dia malah pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Switch dan rasa penasarannya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau memberitahunya? Mungkin Switch harus membiarkan Rei agar mau membuka hati untuknya, dan menceritakan masalahnya itu.

Rei berjalan cepat ke ruang klubnya, dan mendapati bahwa gadis pirang itu masih ada di sana. Rei mendekati Aoi, dan memasang wajah datar.

"Maaf, Aoi. Tapi kita harus bicara." ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Himeko dan Bossun.

"Naa, Himeko, Bossun. Aku pinjam Aoi bentar ya," ujar Rei sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu menarik Aoi pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Bossun dan Himeko yang keheranan.

"Nee, Bossun. Tingkah Rei semakin aneh saja."

"Iya tuh." Bossun kembali sibuk dengan origaminya. "Biarkan Rei menyelesaikan urusannya, baru nanti kita tanya."

"Oke." Himeko lalu membuka pelocan yang baru, dan menghisapnya.

.

.

Rei menarik Aoi ke belakang gedung sekolah, setelah memastikan tempat itu sepi dan tidak ada orang. Setelah sampai, Rei menatap gadis manis itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Rei tajam. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Aku mau bawa Onee-chan pulang." jawab Aoi polos. Rei mendecih kesal, lalu membuang mukanya.

"Gak usah sok polos deh." ujarnya. "Aku udah tau belangmu."

Aoi tersenyum sinis, "Yah, ketahuan deh." Lalu ia menatap tajam kembarannya itu. "Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama mau Onee-chan pulang."

"Pulang? Yang benar saja." Rei terkekeh sinis. "Aku gak mau pulang."

"Aku juga gak mau Onee-chan pulang." balas Aoi pedas. "Tapi Tou-sama berharap banget Onee-chan pulang."

Rei mendekati Aoi, dan menepuk bahu Aoi pelan, "Denger ya, Sasayaka Aoi-sama." Rei mendekati telinga Aoi dan berbisik pelan, dengan nada manja yag dibuat-buat. "Aku gak mau kamu hancurin hidupku lagi, jadi keputusanku sudah bulat." Rei berjalan menjauhi Aoi yang pucat. "Aku gak mau pulang. Dan gak ada yang bisa maksa aku untuk pulang."

Rei berbalik sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Aoi, "Sasayaka Akira udah mati. Yang ada adalah Akira Rei, yang yatim piatu, gak punya keluarga, apalagi nama keluarga, dan hidup bahagia sekarang. Camkan itu!" ancamnya, lalu meninggalkan Aoi yang membatu.

Setelah Rei pergi, Aoi tersenyum sinis, "Kalo begitu keputusanmu silahkan saja. Aku akan merebut semua yang kamu punya untuk kedua kalinya."

Aoi dan Rei tidak menyadari, bahwa ada yang mengintai mereka sekarang. Orang itu mematikan alat perekamnya, lalu pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Aoi dengan sejuta rencana untuk menghancurkan Rei.

.

.

Saat Rei akan pergi ke ruangan klub, ia berpapasan dengan Switch. Rei menatap Switch datar. Sebenarnya dia masih marah pada Switch, namun percuma. Ini semua gara-gara Aoi yang udah membocorkan rahasianya.

Padahal dia masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri dan menceritakannya pada teman-teman seklubnya.

"[Yo, Rei!]" sapanya. Rei langsung memasang senyum palsunya.

"Yo, Switch! Mau ke ruang klub?" tanyanya.

"[Iya. Sama-sama aja.]" Switch berjalan di samping Rei. Mereka lalu berjalan ke ruang klub bersama.

"[Kenapa?]" tanya Switch, "[Kaya'nya kamu lagi banyak masalah.]"

"Gak ada kok." elak Rei. Diam-diam, Switch menatapnya penuh selidik. Rei mengibaskan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Udah ah. Kamu tuh mau tau aja." Lalu dia berjalan cepat ke ruang klub. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Switch menahan lengannya. Rei menoleh ke arah Switch dan menatap pemuda itu dingin.

"Apa?!"

Sepertinya gadis itu masih marah pada Switch karena terlalu ingin tahu urusannya. Namun Switch tetap menatapnya datar, membuat Rei serba salah sendiri. Lalu Switch mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"[Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat. Santai aja.]"

"Ck. Iya, iya."

Rei pun melambatkan jalannya, sehingga mereka berdua berjalan sejajar. Saat mereka sampai di dekat ruang klub, dilihatnya Saaya sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup itu. Sepertinya gadis berkuncir kuda itu sedang mempertimbangkan akan masuk kesana atau tidak. Rei mengerutkan alis karena dia tidak mengenal gadis ini.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"[Agata Saaya.]" ketik Switch. "[Adik dari ketua OSIS Agata Sojiro, yang mempunyai IQ 160. Dia sekelas dengan Kapten, dan sepertinya dia menyukai Bossun. Dia itu Tsundere tingkat akut, tapi sekarang udah agak mendingan.]"

"Oh."jawab Rei singkat, tidak memperdulikan Switch yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar. "Kenapa dia berdiri di sana? Bukannya masuk."

"[Sepertinya dia malu. Ingat, dia itu tsundere.]" Switch mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Tsundere ya?" Rei nyengir lebar. "Persis aku ya?"

"[Hah?]" Switch mendekatkan telinganya pada Rei. "[Coba ulangi?]"

"Maaf, tidak ada replay!" tolak Rei. Lalu dia meninggalkan Switch yang masih bengong. Rei lalu menghampiri Saaya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lho, kenapa gak masuk?" tanya Rei pada Saaya, membuat gadis itu kaget. Saaya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia salah tingkah.

"A…aku bukannya mau masuk kesini kok!" ujar Saaya, "Lho, kamu siapa?"

"Aku…"

"[Dia Rei. Kelas 2E. Anggota baru Sket Club. Dan bekerja sebagai graphic designer. Dia baru bergabung sekitar seminggu yang lalu.]" ujar Switch yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Rei. "[Nama aslinya Sasa…]"

Cetak!

Belum sempat Switch selesai mengetik, Rei langsung menutup laptop Switch sampai membuat kedua tangan pemuda itu terjepit.

"Dasar database mesum. Sekali ngomong gak ada remnya!" gerutu Rei pelan.

"Sasa? Apa?"

"Gak, bukan apa-apa!" ujar Rei, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Daripada ngomong gak jelas di sini, kita masuk aja yuk!" kata Rei sambil menarik Saaya untuk masuk ke dalam, sementara Switch terjongkok menahan sakit.

"Halo Rei! Udah balik rupanya!" kata Bossun ketika melihat Rei masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Lho? Ada Saaya juga?" tanya Himeko.

"Iya nih, tadi aku sama Switch liat dia berdiri di depan pintu. Kupikir dia mau kesini." jawab Rei.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukannya mau kesini kok!" jawab Saaya ketus.

"Iya, iya, aku tau. Tapi mana Switch?" tanya Bossun. Rei mengedikkan bahu.

"Tau tuh."

"Oh iya, salam kenal ya, Rei-chan!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Saaya."

Tak lama kemudian Switch masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"[Maa, maa~. Ada Saaya ternyata.]" katanya.

Duakk!

Rei langsung menjitak pemuda otaku itu dengan kesal. Switch langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. Sudah dua kali ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Rei.

"Kamu kan harusnya udah tau, jadi gak usah dibahas." kata Rei kesal. Lalu dia menyuruh Saaya duduk di samping Bossun, sementara dia sendiri duduk di samping Himeko. Switch duduk di depan komputer kesayangannya. Rei menatap Saaya dengan penasaran.

"K…kenapa?" tanya Saaya yang merasa risih karena diperhatikan.

"Gak. Aku ngerasa kalo tubuh yang matang ini bakal narik banyak cowok." ujar Rei to the point. Lalu ia melirik Switch yang langsung menegang ketika mendengar kata 'matang'.

"Maaf ya, kalo tubuhku terlalu matang. Bukannya aku mau membanggakan diri kok." Saaya kembali dalam mode Tsun-tsun nya, membuat Rei tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Hehehe, rupanya anak ini gak bisa digoda ya!" Rei mengacak-acak rambut Saaya. "Maaf ya. Aku cuma mau ngetes, apa kamu memang Tsundere seperti yang dikatakan Switch."

Wajah Saaya langsung merah padam lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sementara ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"[Hei, Hei! Lihat, dia langsung terbakar moe begitu!]" kata Switch. Membuat Rei mendengus ketika mendengar kata 'moe'.

"Wah, Rei." Himeko takjub sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Iya nih. Rei paling bisa menggoda anak cewek ya! Sampe kaya' kepiting rebus gitu mukanya."

Duakk!

Duaakk!

Dua benjolan muncul di kepala Bossun. Sepertinya Rei dan Himeko memukulnya bersamaan.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Rei kesal.

"[Iya nih. Seakan-akan Rei ini yuri.]" sambung Switch.

"Kalo ada orang lain yang denger pasti mereka nganggap Rei ini abnormal, jadi jaga ucapanmu!" ancam Himeko.

"Maksudnya bukan itu…" rengek Bossun. "T…tapi itu bener kan? Anak 2D itu kamu rayu sampe mukanya merah begitu…"

Duaak!

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan ngomong yang gak-gak!" Himeko menjitak Bossun lagi. "Dia ini juga bisa merayu cowok tau."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Rei, membuat Rei salah tingkah, "Nge…ngerayu cowok? Emangnya aku apaan?! Gak!" tolak Rei dengan wajah memerah.

"Coba aja Rei, daripada kamu dianggap gak normal terus sama Bossun…" bujuk Himeko.

"Kan udah dibilang, maksudnya bukan gitu…" ralat Bossun.

"Sekali gak, tetap gak!" tolak Rei. "Emangnya aku apaan mau ngerayu cowok segala."

"[Rei. Ini kan cuma simulasi. Coba dulu, nanti bisa dipraktekin di saat terdesak.]" bujuk Switch.

"Lagian di sini aja kok, Rei-chan. Tinggal pilih antara Switch dan…Bossun. Yang mana yang mau dirayu?"

"Ahh… Mou! Saaya, kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan!" erang Rei frustasi.

"[Rei. Aku siap untuk dirayu kok.]" ketik Switch.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" Bossun ikut-ikutan mengajukan diri. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Rei mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Kalian ini…"

Duakkk! Duakk! Brukk!

.

.

_Sementara di luar… Di balik pohon…_

"Oujo-sama! Sepertinya dia mempunyai banyak teman! Kita harus bagaimana!" kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan HT-nya. Sementara di seberang sana sang Oujo-sama sedang tersenyum licik.

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kita jalankan rencana kita!" ucapnya.

"_Jadi, untuk saat ini?"_

"Untuk sekarang, kau terus awasi dia! Jangan sampai lengah!"

"_Baik!_"

TBC

Hehehe, di sini malah Amel tambahin humor, biar seru. Dan biar tambah ngakak. Maaf kalau habis ini Amel baru ngupdate setelah lebaran, karena lagi stuck ide dll...

Bossun : Amel jahat nih, bikin aku sama Switch jadi korbannya Rei melulu.  
Switch : [Iya nih. Gak ada asuransi tau!]  
Amel : Hedeh, nyawa kalian seribu gitu masih aja protes. Apalagi Bossun.  
Switch : [Tapi adegan pemukulan ke aku dikurangin dong,] *ngerangkul Amel  
Amel : Hedeh, ketek bau jangan sodorin kesini.  
Switch : [Ah, rayuan maut gak mempan rupanya.]  
Amel : Udah ah, mending bujuk para readers biar mau ngereview,

Rei : Aku aja! Buat para readers, jangan segan buat review ya!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oujo-sama! Sepertinya dia mempunyai banyak teman! Kita harus bagaimana!" kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan HT-nya. Sementara di seberang sana sang Oujo-sama sedang tersenyum licik.

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kita jalankan rencana kita!" ucapnya.

"_Jadi, untuk saat ini?"_

"Untuk sekarang, kau terus awasi dia! Jangan sampai lengah!"

"_Baik!_"

.

**Egao wa Mitai!**

**Summary : Rei, cewek yang gosipnya merupakan ketua geng berandalan, masuk menjadi anggota Sket Club. Dalam waktu singkat, Rei dan Switch menjadi akrab. Apa Rei masuk hanya untuk mendekati Switch?**

**Sket Dance by Shinohara Kenta**

**Semi-Canon, GaJe, Typo, dll.**

**This story is Mine.**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please click back button.**

**Chapter****9****: Suara Rei, dan Perasaan Switch**

**.**

**.**

"[Kita akan menonton konser Momoka malam ini!]" ketik Switch bersemangat sambil mengayunkan tiga buah tiket yang diberikan Momoka seminggu yang lalu. Sedangkan Rei hanya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya.

"Yo! Sasuga Switch!" seru Bossun senang. "Setelah latihan baseball kita berangkat ya!" timpal Himeko.

"[Tentu saja!]" Switch mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rei, "[Gimana Rei, kamu ikut?]"

"Aku ada urusan, jadi gak bisa." ujarnya datar, "Lagian tiketnya cuma ada tiga kan?"

"[Aku bisa pesankan lewat internet!]"

"Gak usah repot-repot." kata Rei sambil menutup laptopnya, lalu mengambil tasnya. "Kalian aja yang pergi." ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Tunggu Rei!" Himeko lalu mengejar Rei sambil membawa tasnya juga. Bossun menoleh ke arah Switch dengan semangat.

"Oh iya, soal Kaimei Rock Festival mendatang, gimana kalo Rei kita masukkan dalam band?"

"[Dia bisa main alat musik?]" tanya Switch.

"Kita tanya dong. Kalo ternyata dia juga bisa nyanyi, kita jadikan dia vokalis baru…"

"[Hm…]"

"Gimana Switch?"

"[Liat aja besok.]"

.

.

_Di lapangan…_

"Minna! Kita main dalam dua grup ya!" ujar Kapten semangat. "Sket club melawan tim baseball!"

Rei tersenyum lebar saat dia mendapat posisi _pitcher_. Dengan angkuh ia menatap lawannya yang hendak memukul bola.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil bersiap untuk memukul. Rei lalu melemparkan bola yang tidak bisa dipukul oleh lawannya.

"Strike!"

"Sasuga Rei!" teriak Bossun yang menjaga base 1. Rei hanya tersenyum tipis dan bersiap untuk melakukan lemparan lagi.

"Strike!"

"Sial!" umpatnya, lalu bersiap untuk memukul lagi. Rei melemparkan bolanya lagi.

"Strike! Out!"

Rei menoleh ke arah Switch yang menjaga base 3, namun pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar. Rei tersenyum tipis saat Kapten masuk ke lapangan untuk memukul bola.

"Aku gak akan segan, Rei!" ujarnya, sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga gak akan main-main." jawabnya. Rei lalu bersiap untuk melemparkan bola. Namun lemparannya itu bisa dipukul oleh Kapten.

"Himeko!"

Namun dengan sigap Himeko bisa menangkapnya dan langsung melemparkannya pada Bossun. Bossun pun langsung mengenai Kapten.

"Yatta na!" ujar Rei.

.

.

_Di ruang ganti…_

"Nee, Arigatou ne, Himeko-chan, Rei-san. Dengan begini tim kita gak akan kalah." kata Kapten.

"Bukan masalah." Rei memakai sepatu boot-nya.

"Kalian bisa andalkan kami!" Himeko menambahkan. Kapten pun tersenyum.

"Jaa na!" ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Nee, Rei. Kamu yakin, gak bakal ikut nonton konsernya Momoka?" tanya Himeko. Rei yang sedang menyisir rambutnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Himeko." Rei menoleh ke arah Himeko yang sedang merapikan seragamnya. "Aku cuma malas pergi aja. Dan sudah kubilang, aku ada sertifikasi."

"Begitu ya." nada suara Himeko terdengar kecewa.

"Maaf ya."

"Gak masalah kok." mereka pun keluar dari ruang ganti, sedangkan Bossun dan Switch sudah menunggu mereka di luar.

"Kalian ngapain di sini? Mau ngintip ya?" goda Himeko. Switch langsung merinding sementara reaksi Bossun biasa saja.

"Gak kok. Lagian siapa orang aneh yang mau ngintipin kalian?" kata Bossun.

Duakk!

"Jangan menghina ya!" ujar Himeko. Sedangkan Rei melihat ke arah lain.

"Sakit, Himeko!" Bossun memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol akibat perbuatan Himeko.

"GUA GAK PERDULI!"

"Udah ah. Mendingan kalian pergi sekarang, sebelum konsernya mulai." ujar Rei, sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya heran. Switch pun langsung menyusul Rei dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"[Kamu kenapa?]" tanya Switch, menyadari perubahan sikap Rei yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi pendiam begini. Padahal, berkat Rei mereka bisa mengalahkan tim baseball.

"Gak. Cuma gugup aja, mau sertifikasi soalnya." jawab Rei berbohong. Padahal dalam hatinya ia cemburu karena Switch akan menonton konser Momoka.

"[Jangan begitu. Aku yakin kamu bisa.]" Switch menepuk bahu Rei. Rei hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

_Konser Momoka…_

"Wah, ternyata konser Momoka serame ini ya!"

"[Soalnya otaku-otaku dari seluruh Jepang ada di sini.]" ketik Switch, namun matanya tidak lepas dari Momoka.

"Eh, jadi penggemar Momoka kebanyakan otaku ya…" Himeko manggut-manggut. "Coba Rei ada di sini.."

Switch tidak menjawab. Dia asyik menonton Momoka yang sedang asyik bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan mengenakan dress maid berwarna pink dengan aksen pita di roknya. Membuatnya tampak manis. Dia mengenakan kaos kaki selutut dan sepatu berwarna pink yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"[Coba dia pake sepatu boot. Warna putih lebih bagus.]" ketik Switch tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Sepatu boot? Ngaco kamu Switch!" kata Bossun. "Cukup Rei aja deh, yang maniak sama sepatu boot."

_Rei?_ pikir Switch. Entah mengapa pikirannya tanpa sadar meneriakkan kata itu. Mungkin Switch sudah gila sampai-sampai sepatu boot saja diingatnya. (_Mengerti maksudku kan?)_

"Nee, Switch. Apa kamu khawatir sama tingkah Rei akhir-akhir ini, yang jadi murung?" tanya Himeko. Switch menoleh ke arah Himeko. Konser pun berakhir.

"[Mungkin karena adiknya datang makanya dia jadi begitu.]" ketik Switch. "[Dia juga ngomong, kalo dia gugup sama sertifikasinya.]"

Bersamaan dengan itu, smartphone Switch bergetar. Switch pun mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan menyadari ada sms masuk.

**From : Kibitsu Momoka**

**Switch, bisa ke belakang panggung sekarang?**

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Yo!" sapa Rei. Lalu alisnya mengerut ketika melihat Bossun sedang menyetel bassnya dan Himeko sedang menyetel gitar listriknya. Sedangkan Switch asyik memainkan virtual drum di laptopnya.

"Hoho, sedang sibuk membuat band untuk Kaimei Rock Festival ya!" Rei duduk di seberang Bossun dan Himeko. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah Rei yang menatap mereka heran.

"Sudah jadi band-nya!" ujar Bossun, "Sketchbook!"

"Sketbook? Na, ganbatte ne!" kata Rei lalu keluar dari ruangan, namun lagi-lagi Switch menangkap pergelangan tangan Rei. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu latihan teman-temannya.

"[Tunggu!]"

"Hn?" Rei menatap Switch heran.

"Kamu bisa main alat musik?" tanya Himeko.

"Alat musik ya?" Rei menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin ini agak memalukan…"

"?" semuanya menatap Rei penasaran.

"Kalian janji gak bakal ketawa?"

"[Kami janji!]" ketik Switch mantap. Rei menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa memainkan biola."

"Eh? Biola?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Iya. Dan juga piano, walaupun aku lebih suka bernyanyi dengan gitar akustik."

"Hooo! Rei bisa menyanyi juga?! Bagaimana kalo kita tes, apa dia pantas menggantikan aku sebagai vokalis?" ujar Bossun bersemangat.

"Vokalis? Aku gak…"

"Ide yang bagus Bossun!" timpal Himeko.

"[Kita bisa coba dengan lagu anime!]" ketik Switch. Himeko langsung menjitak kepala Switch kesal.

"Gak! Biar Rei sendiri yang menentukan!" Himeko menatap Rei antusias.

"Kau mau kuiringi dengan gitar?" Rei menggeleng, ia malah mengambil gitar akustik yang terletak di sudut ruangan, "Aku iringin sendiri aja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu memetiknya perlahan.

_And who do you think you are…  
Running round leaving scar…  
Collecting your jar of hearts…  
Tearing love apart…_

_You gonna catch cold…  
From the ice inside your soul…  
So don't come back for me…  
Who do you think you are…_

Rei menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, dan mengangkat kepalanya dari gitarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Bossun dan Himeko menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Lho? Kena…"

"Sasuga Rei!" Bossun langsung menyalami Rei antusias. Switch pun langsung mengangguk-angguk, sama antusiasnya dengan Bossun.

"Iya Rei! Suaramu lebih bagus daripada Momoka!" seru Himeko.

"[Gak! Suara Momoka masih lebih bagus daripada suara Rei!]"

Rei tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Switch. Dengan perasaan kacau ia langsung berlari keluar dengan membawa gitar akustiknya. Semuanya langsung heran mendengar pernyataan Switch. Ruangan pun langsung menjadi sunyi.

"Baka no Switch!" gerutu Himeko. "Tuh, dia marah lagi!"

"Na, Switch. Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu tadi?" tanya Bossun kesal.

"[Kalau dia nyanyi lagu anime pasti aku bilang bagus. Lha, tadi dia nyanyi lagu barat.]" ketik Switch. Himeko langsung menjitak Switch, "Hentikan sikap egoismu! Kejar dia sekarang! Pasti dia ada di atap sekolah!"

"[Hai', Hai'…]" Switch pun keluar mengejar Rei.

"Na, Himeko. Sepertinya Rei benar-benar menyukai Switch." ujar Bossun.

"Iya, Bossun. Baru kali ini aku melihat raut wajah Rei jadi sedih begitu." kata Himeko.

Bossun kembali menyetel bassnya, "Hei, kita jadi rekrut Rei jadi vokalis kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Himeko tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

"[Aduh, kenapa tadi aku ngomong begitu.]" ketik Switch. Gara-gara pernyataannya yang blak-blakan tadi, Switch pun harus menyusul Rei ke atap sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara petikan gitar.

_Kimi no koto… kirai ni…  
Naretara ii no ni…_

_Aduh, kaya'nya Rei benar-benar akan membenciku sekarang,_ pikir Switch. Namun ia tersentak saat mendengar lirik selanjutnya. Sepertinya Rei mengganti lagunya, karena tempo suaranya jauh lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai…  
Kono kurikaesu no naka o sama yo tte…_

Suara petikan gitar itu terus bergetar. Switch pun semakin mendekati asal suara, dan dilihatnya Rei bersandar di pagar sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya. Bibirnya terus mengalunkan nada yang menyayat hati. Switch pun berdiri di depan Rei sambil terus memandangi gadis itu.

_Boku tachi tsuketta kotae o hitotsu  
Kowakuta tte…kizutzuita tte..  
Suki na hito daisuki tte tsutaeru nda…_

Switch pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Rei dan menghapus airmata gadis itu. Membuat Rei tersentak dan menghentikan permainannya.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" bentaknya. Ia menaruh gitar akustiknya di lantai.

"[Sen no yoru wo koete?]" ketiknya. Rei membuang mukanya karena kesal.

"Kalo iya, terus kenapa?"

Tanpa Rei duga, Switch malah memeluk Rei. Bukannya membiarkan, Rei malah meronta.

"Lepasin, otaku mesum!" teriaknya.

"[Gak, aku gak mau lepas.]" ketik Switch. Laptopnya sengaja ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya agar tidak tergencet.

"Kalo kamu gak mau lepas, aku bakal…"

"[Bakal apa?]" Switch merenggangkan pelukannya, agar ia leluasa memandangi gadis itu. Rei menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan hukuman yang pas untuk pemuda berkacamata itu.

"[Kamu memang artis yang ulung, pandai berakting. Tapi kamu gak bisa sembunyikan perasaanmu di depanku, Rei!]" ketik Switch. "[Kau selalu cemburu kalo aku sebut nama Momoka, atau aku sebutkan kelemahanmu sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi Momoka ya Momoka. Kamu ya kamu. Dia itu artis terkenal. Dia kawaii, imut, moe. Dia juga seorang seiyuu yang bisa diandalkan.]"

Rei langsung mendorong Switch sekuat tenaganya, dan menatap Switch tajam, "Beberkan aja semua kelebihannya." gerutunya, lalu ia mengambil gitarnya, "Aku gak akan mau dengar."

"[Tunggu! Aku belum selesai…]"

"Aku sudah!" ujarnya lalu pergi dari situ. Namun Switch kembali menahan tangan gadis itu.

"[Apa aku harus membeberkan kelebihanmu juga?]" ketik Switch. Rei terdiam, namun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"[Akira Rei. Nama asli, Sasayaka Akira. Lahir tanggal 13 Maret. Golongan darah, O. Warna kesukaan, merah, sesuai dengan namamu. Tinggi, 169 cm. Berat 59 kg.]"

Rei mendengus. Kenapa harus bawa-bawa berat badan segala sih?

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mencari informasi tentang keluarga Sasayaka, yang ternyata adalah keluarga kaya. Aku kagum padamu yang membuang nama besar itu dan memilih untuk hidup sendirian.]"

"Itu bukan kelebihan. Itu keharusan." ujar Rei dingin.

"[Dan lagi, kemampuan bertarungmu hampir sama, atau lebih hebat dari Himeko. Dan kamu juga merupakan graphic designer yang professional. Kau itu kuat, punya semangat, suaramu juga bagus. Otakmu cerdas sehingga kamu bisa menguasai beberapa alat musik, seperti gitar, biola, dan piano. Kemampuan gerakmu juga sangat bagus sehingga kamu bisa memukul home run dan melakukan lemparan fastball.]"

Rei menoleh ke arah Switch, namun tatapan dingin gadis itu tidak berubah. Switch kembali mengetikkan opininya tentang Rei.

"[Gaya berpakaianmu orisinal, kau selalu berusaha untuk menciptakan gayamu sendiri. Gak ada orang di sekolah ini yang memakai sepatu boot seperti kamu. Gak ada orang yang mau mengecat rambutnya dengan warna kesukaannya. apalagi cuma setengah. Aku menduga kamu punya interest tersendiri dan mengoleksi banyak sepatu boot. Tapi karena itulah kamu masuk ke kelas E.]"

"Gak ada yang special tentang itu."

"[Gak ada yang tau kamu punya kembaran yang sifatnya berbalik 180 derajat.]"

"Gak perlu ada yang tau soal itu. Gak penting."

"[Apa itu semua cukup?]" ketik Switch.

"Untuk apa?"

"[Sebagai bukti, aku lebih mengenalmu dari Momoka.]"

"Itu bukan jaminan."

"[Kalau jaminannya adalah perasaanku?]"

"Perasaan? Jangan bercanda!" sindir Rei. "Gak ada yang punya hati setulus itu sampai ingin menjadikan perasaannya sebagai jaminan. Orang tuaku saja membuangku. Saudara kembarku membenciku." Rei melepaskan genggaman tangan Switch, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Lagipula, aku tau kamu masih mencintai Sawa."

Switch tersentak mendengar perkataan Rei, "[B…bagaimana kau tau?]"

Angin musim panas bertiup, menerbangkan rambut Rei. Rei tersenyum sinis ke arah Switch yang menatapnya datar, walaupun gadis itu tahu, perasaan pemuda berkacamata itu pasti sedang tidak karuan, apalagi Rei mengetahui rahasianya.

"Seperti kamu, yang tau hampir semua tentangku…" katanya, "Aku tau semua tentangmu, Usui Kazuyoshi…" katanya lalu pergi dari situ. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Switch yang bingung akan tingkah gadis itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran gadis itu.

Sementara Rei berjalan di koridor dengan perasaan marah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan darinya.

Bruk!

"Ah… Gomennasai…" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Wajahnya yang pucat sebagian tertutup rambutnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." ujar Rei sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anata wa… Rei-san?"

TBC

Maafkan Amel karena terjadi kesalahan fatal dalam pembuatan fic ini, jadi anggap aja kalo klub softball Kaimei Gakuen itu adalah klub baseball.

Dan amel lagi nyari insert song-nya Momoka. Kok gak ada ya? ada yang mau nyumbang referensi?

Jangan segan buat Review ya…


End file.
